A Face Caught InThe Mirror
by Rainbow
Summary: What if family bonds could survive different dimensions? (unfinished)
1. Dreams and Memories Bring the Truth

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER  
  
The X-Men that appear in this story belong to Marvel. And as always if I  
made money from this...well...I would not be a poor college student. Lexi  
belongs to me...this story does not follow anything that has happened in  
the comics well certain points will be reflected upon, But that's about it.  
This is my first story dealing with characters created by others. Please  
e-mail me with any type of comments. I listen to all.  
  
Another quick note...I got this story after some dreams I've been having.  
And I say why not...anything could happen.  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy sat up quickly in his bed. Damnit...he had that dream again. At  
least he hoped it was a dream. Shaking his head he laid back in his bed,  
closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Thinking back he tried to remember  
when he had started having these visions.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Remy looked up from the snow and clenched his teeth shut. No...why  
him...why here. Trying to stand up he felt something soft land on his  
shoulders. It was a soft blue blanket...with it he felt warmth and his  
hunger diminish. She was here...she came. Opening his eyes he stared into  
the blue eyes that never stayed blue. To those in the world where he grew  
up would probably become the red on black. "Lil Sister."  
  
"Hey big bro...I could feel ya and I thought..." The girl held up a  
pastie and the blanket, "You might want these."  
  
Remy nodded and took the girl into his arms, he could feel her warmth  
even when a dimension separated them. He could feel her weight and thoughts  
even though so much space kept them apart. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Oh well...I came anyway and you couldn't stop me."  
  
**Present (and a different dimension)**  
  
A girl perhaps two to five years younger then Remy sat up in her bed.  
Tears were streaming down her blackened face. Why...why when she never saw  
him or even know his name did his face haunt and bring comfort. Resting her  
face into her hands she just cries...crying out frustration and pain.  
  
After awhile the tears started to run dry, wrapping her arms around her  
body she rocked herself back and forth. Closing her eyes she tried to open  
her mind to his and faintly she tasted scrambled eggs. When he opened his  
eyes she say the faces of those who were only comics to her. Before he  
noticed she drew her mind back and the scene faded.  
  
She had always known him...ever since she could remember. He was always  
her older brother, she was always the little sister. Ever since they found  
each other was real...  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Both of their powers where powerful and not to be reckoned with.  
Sinister looked down at the boy and then to the screen which showed a woman  
going into labor too soon. He wasn't going to be able to get the girl...at  
least he still had the boy. Looking back down Sinister smiled, "Well Remy  
my boy...you have a baby sister."  
  
Remy looked up and then back at the screen. Why couldn't he be with the  
woman in pain. Was that his Mother? So strangely the feelings confirmed  
it...that was his Mother. He was only three, Sinister knew that this memory  
would never come back...he was too young to remember it. Strangely he had  
remembered it, it was the last time he would ever see his Mother.  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
Sinister slammed his fist on the table. She broke their deal he was  
supposed to get any children she carried. Laughing to himself he shook his  
head. The girl wouldn't live long at least not when her powers were  
supposed to manifest. She was a mutant on a world that wasn't ready to  
support mutant powers.  
  
The woman had been perfect, he family had already started changing and  
becoming part with the Homo Superiors. A strong edge with  
telepathic...family members knew about other family members. Sinisted  
looked down on the file he had made, he would be lucky if they never found  
out about each other. "I'll just have to get her when the time is right."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue writting this?  



	2. Things Are Becoming Clearer Now

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER  
  
The X-Men that appear in this story belong to Marvel. And as always if I  
made money from this...well...I would not be a poor college student. Lexi,  
Bonnie, and others belongs to me...this story does not follow anything that  
has happened in the comics well certain points will be reflected upon, But  
that's about it. Please leave or e-mail me with any type of comments. I  
listen to all.  
  
Another quick noted got this story after some dreams I've been having.  
And I say why not...anything could happen.  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aw come on Lexi." The boy threw his hat to the ground and started to  
storm up to the home plate. The girl moved her baseball hat a bit and  
smiled at him. "I told ya Lexi you have to hit the bat with the bat!!"  
  
The girl turned on her most powerful puppy dog expression. Sure he  
wasn't family to her but for as long as she could remember she was his  
little sister. "But Brad...I don't know how." She gave a little fake sniff  
and looked down to the bat that was almost her size. Sure enough it worked  
again...she would frown on the day when she lost her grasp on Brad like  
this. And for the seventh time that day Brad went to the task of showing  
the small girl how to hold and swing a bat.  
  
Bonnie looked up from where she was sitting reading a comic book. The  
bruise on her face had deepened to a dark purple. Sighing she got up and  
moved to one of the larger trees, looking at the two playing she shook her  
head. How could they always be so happy. She frowned, Because they have  
eachother..all she has is a dream brother and one who looked like Remy  
Lebeau in the comic books.  
  
**Across Space**  
  
Remy looked around the park where he was sitting. Why had he want to  
come out here today? Shaking his head he looked over to where two kids were  
walking from. They just look like Brad and Lexi... Remy blinked, he didn't  
know a Brad and Lexi...did he? Placing his face into his hands he slowly  
ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe it was from his dream last night.  
But why couldn't he remember seeing those two. Sighing he stood up, it was  
time to talk to Xavier again.  
  
Heading over to his bike he threw a leg over and revved it up. When he  
got to the park exit he waited for the traffic to clear, a few images  
started flashing in front of him. There she was...eye blackened by  
something unknown. He could feel her pain an anger...he could also feel her  
loneliness. A car honking behind him dragged his mind out of the thoughts  
from last night. As he drove home he could remember pieces from his  
childhood...  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Remy looked up from his comic book and at the very young girl sitting  
on his pillow. "Non, you not be here."  
  
The girl looked ready to cry and an angry red welt was forming on her  
arm. Looking at him blue eyes shifted to that of a greenish color. "It  
hurt."  
  
Remy frowned and went over to hug the girl, almost suddenly he could  
feel his mind and body being pulled away. He could see a woman who felt so  
motherly it started to scare Remy. The next thing he knew was Jean-Luc was  
shaking his shoulder. As Remy opened his eyes he could feel a angry bruise  
working up on his forehead, the comic book was laying forgotten on the  
floor.  
  
"Remy, are you a'right?" Jean-Luc scanned his sons face. He had just  
been coming up to tell Remy that dinner was almost ready and he should get  
ready. When Remy hadn't opened the door he had opened it and found Remy  
passed out on the floor. How could the child not know he fell? Maybe he  
just fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
"Oui, I'm all right." Remy pushed his brown hair back from his face and  
tried to sound convincing. "I jus fell asleep." Remy didn't want to tell  
Jean-Luc that he had seen her again...the girl whose name didn't know.  
  
**Back to Present Day (Remy)**  
  
Remy looked at the Professor Xavier who was currently scanning Remy's  
mind and mental thoughts. Every so often Xavier thought he got close but  
then another shield would go up. Something was trying to keep him from  
finding out what was going on. Strangely though it wasn't Remy who was  
doing it, suddenly he was in a different mind. It seemed to be a young  
girls, he saw a flash of a memory lost in the folds of time. A young Remy  
and a woman in labor..Sinister was standing by Remy. What had Sinister  
said...a little sister?  



	3. New Questions or New Answers?

With the help of four other telepaths the group was able to confirm  
that yes out there in another demension...Remy had a baby sister. Now how  
were they going to get her? It seemed practically impossible. Then one  
night while everyone was eating dinner Remy stormed in and behind him was a  
smoky outline of the girl. Her face, arms, and presumably whole body was  
covered with bruises. As she looked at them her body was becoming a bit  
more clearer.  
  
Hank rushed both Remy, Jean, and the teenage girl down to his lab.  
Hooking Remy up to machines, Jean helped him broaden his telepathic bond  
with this girl he had known in the back of his mind for his whole life. The  
girl kept fading back and forth as if trying to decide where to go. It was  
found out by Xavier that she was stuck, trying to run from an abusive place  
but unsure if she should come forward. After several hours of coaxing the  
girl feel onto the labs floor with a soft thud. She was finally in the same  
world as the brother she never knew.  
  
**Several Hours Later**  
  
Remy looked down and softly ran his thumb over her lips. How could he  
have not known her pain...how could he have not known what a terrible place  
she was in. Closing his eyes he leaned down to softly kiss the girls  
forehead, unaware that mentally she was awake. Softly he began to feel the  
link strengthen and pain started to flood threw. Clutching his head he  
pulled back and tried not to show that tears were coming to his eyes.  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. She was here...she  
had made it. For her whole life she had been practicing on trying to come.  
All the times her "Dad" thought she had run away but in reality she had  
just found herself in different worlds. Worlds that were thought to be only  
stories or comics she had seen them. Feeling the recoil from her Remy she  
pulled her mind back and placed up shields so that he couldn't feel her  
pain anymore.  
  
Hank looked over at the two and winced as he saw Remy move away  
quickly. Heading over he looked at the machine that was reporting the  
girl's vital signs. "Welcome back to the world of the living." As she  
turned to look at him he blinked. Instead of the green eyes he had looked  
in when she arrived there were now gold on gold. As the two looked at each  
other the gold seemed to swirl away to a red on red. "Well it seems your  
body is taking better to your mutation now."  
  
Bonnie nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Still feeling the aftershock  
of jumping and staying so long in what she called limbo. She heard Remy and  
Hank start to talk but their words were becoming muddled and ran together  
badly. After a few minuets she fell back into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
The first in over eight years.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
